Change My Hair because of You
by Lody Kwon
Summary: "Hyung... kau apakan rambutmu...?" / "aku tampan tidak..?"/ Jong Woon & Ryeowook / feat Rekan seperjuangan / Friendship / Brothership / Family / Romance /


**Change my hair because of you …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

by : **Lody-Ge Charming**

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

.

"kelihatanya enak..." Kata Yesung berdiri dibelakang Wookie dan menumpukan dagunya dibahu sang kekasih.

"aigoo..." Wookie menoleh kaget "hyungie... bisakah beri salam jika masuk...? " keluh Wookie membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan kecil padamu chagiya..." Yesung mengangkat dagunya dan mencium pipi Wookie.

"Ne, dan kau sukses... nyaris aku melemparmu dengan margarin..." Wookie meletakan mentega yang sempat diraihnya baru saja saat Yesung membuatnya kaget.

"Kau sendirian...?" Yesung menatap kesekitarnya. Tak ada orang disana selain dia dan kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk membuat sandwich.

"Anniya..." Jawab Wookie kembali fokus pada potongan sandwichnya.

"hmm...?" Yesung melirik kearah Wookie dan menautkan alisnya. "jadi kau tak sendirian...?"

"Aku bersama kekasihku Hyungie..." Wookie terkikik membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum.

"Kemana yang lain...?" Tanya Yesung sekali lagi mencium pipi Wookie.

"Dong-dong hyung, Teukie hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, dan Siwon hyung menjadi guest star di Radio Star bersama Kyu..." Ryeowook menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya dari sandwich.

Menyadari Wookie hanya fokus pada sandwich, Yesung memutar tubuh wookie untuk menghadapnya "Hae, Sungmin, dan Kangin...?" tanyanya menatap Wookie.

"Kangin hyung juga punya jadwal... Hae hyung, menghadiri confrensi pers Drama terbarunya..." Jawab Wookie mengusap rambut Yesung.

"Hyung...hmpp..." Wookie tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yesung mencium bibirnya.

"Wookie ku tak pernah berubah..." Yesung menyeringai kecil menatap Wookie yang kini merona "tetap terasa manis..."

"sudah... jangan merayuku..." Wookie memukul perut Yesung dengan wajah masih merona.

"Sungmin kemana...?" Tanya Yesung saat Wookie kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"ke salon..."

"Mwo...? salon...?" yesung bertanya kaget. "mau apa dia ke salon...?"

"entahlah... sudah sejak pagi tadi... katanya ada yang ingin dia lakukan..." jawab Wookie menoleh sekilas menatap Yesung.

"Aku pulang..."

Suara seseorang dari pintu depan membuat Yesung dan Wookie menoleh. Beberapa detik setelahnya masuklah seorang namja kedalam dapur. Namja tampan dengan rambut blonde yang membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook sedikit terheran. Sungmin.

"Hyung kau kemari..." katanya menatap Yesung yang masih berdiri mendekap Wookie didepan meja makan.

Yesung dan Wookie hanya terdiam menatap Sungmin yang kini berdiri tepat didepan mereka. Dengan sedikit exspresi kaget.

"Sungmin-ah..." Yesung menatap sungmin

"Sungmin hyung..." seperti kekasihnya, Ryeowook juga sedikit heran melihat penampilan Sungmin.

"ah... aku hanya ingin berpenampilan beda, untuk album baru kita..." Kata Sungmin seakan tau arti tatapan Yesung dan Ryeowook padanya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya yang kini bertranformasi menjadi blonde. Inilah kali pertama Sungmin mengubah rambutnya menjadi blonde, biasanya rambutnya akan selalu terlihat hitam atau hanya sedikit berwarna kecoklatan.

"Hyung..." Ryeowook melangkah mendekati Sungmin di ujung meja makan.

"Wookie... apakah aku begitu aneh dengan gaya rambutku sampai exspresimu seperti itu...?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah khawatir. Dia sungguh takut jika gaya rambutnya tidak cocok dengannya.

"hyung... Waaaoooo... ini keren..." kata Wookie terdengar sedikit berteriak menatap Sungmin.

"Jjinjaro...?" tanya Sungmin bersemangat.

"Ne... gaya rambutmu sangat keren hyung... kau terlihat tampan seperti ini... aigoo, benar-benar keren..." kembali pujian penuh semangat terlontar dari sang eternal magnae.

"aku sungguh takut tak akan terlihat bagus dengan rambut blonde..." kata Sungmin masih sedikit ragu.

"anniya...anniya... kau sangat keren, dan kau semakin tampan..." Wookie meraih pundak Sungmin dan menatap sang hyung dengan antusias "ahh... kau sangat tampan..."

"Chagiya... berhenti memuji namja lain dihadapanku..." Yesung memprotes kekaguman Wookie pada Sungmin.

"aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya hyungie..." Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang sudah melipat wajahnya.

"Haruskah sesemangat itu...?" masih dengan nada tak terima Yesung memprotes Wookie.

"Karena Sungmin hyung sangat tampan..." Jawab Wookie dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari kecemburuan Yesung.

.

.

.

"coba outfit kalian..." kata sang manager pada semua member Super Junior.

Hari ini Super Junior akan melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk MV single di album terbaru mereka. Sexy, Free, & Single. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu semua member siap di tempat yang akan menjadi set mereka. Karena mereka menggunakan beberapa set untuk MV mereka juga harus memakai beberapa outfit berbeda untuk kebutuhan shooting.

"Hyungie...yang benar pakainya..." Wookie yang sudah selesei mengganti outfit dengan outfit yang lain kini membantu sang kekasih.

"ini sudah benar Ryeowookie chagiya..." Yesung menepuk baju hitam yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya.

"Haishh...jangan cium aku, kau berkeringat..." Hardik Wookie menghindar saat Yesung nyaris menciumnya.

"Hyung... apa kau tak merasa lelah...?masih bisa bermesraan seperti itu...?" Siwon bersandar dilantai set dengan badan penuh keringat dan nafas sedikit tersengal.

"kemarin malam aku dan Wookie bahkan lebih lelah dari ini, won..." kata Yesung dengan santainya dan mengulas sedikit senyum.

"Omona..." Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Yesung. Serta merta membuat member yang lain menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah siap..." Sungmin berseru saat memasuki set setelah mengganti outfitnya.

"Aigoo... Sungmin hyung kau keren sekali..." TeriakWookie bersemangat.

"hah...? Jjinja...?" Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Wookie.

"Ne...kau tampan sekali hyung... ahh, rambut blondemu sungguh sangat keren..." Wookie mendekat pada Sungmin dan menyentuh rambut Sungmin.

"Kau juga mengatakannya saat kita di set pertama tadi chagiya..." Yesung berdecak tak suka melihat Wookie begitu antusias menatap Sungmin.

"Tapi Sungmin hyung tetap terlihat tampan hyungie... bahkan semakin tampan dengan kostum serba hitam ini..." Jawab Wookie menoleh sekilas pada Yesung lalu menatap Sungmin lagi.

"Haruskah kau selalu memujinya setiap kali dia berganti kostum...?" Member yang lain tersenyum melihat kecemburuan Yesung pada Sungmin.

"meskipun dia tak berganti kostum aku akan tetap memujinya hyungie... karena dia sangat tampan..." Kata Wookie tanpa menatap Yesung dibelakangnya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan keksihmu...?" Tanya Yesung mengangkat dagunya meski Wookie tak melihatnya.

"Menurut Wookie aku jauh lebih tampan hyung..." Sungmin merangkul Wookie dan menatap jahil pada Yesung lalu berbalik dan menarik Wookie keluar set.

"kita lihat saja nanti..." dengus Yesung menatap sang kekasih bergandengan tangan dengan namja lain.

"Kekasihmu itu sungguh jujur hyung..." Celetuk Kyu menepuk bahu Yesung.

"Haisshh kau..." Yesung menggeram kesal pada sang dongsaeng yang langsung berlari keluar set menjauhinya.

Setelah beberapa jam mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang seakan terforsir. Suju kembali melanjutkan pengambilan gambar untuk MV terbaru mereka. Sungguh tak mudah melakukannya. Mereka seringkali harus mengulang scene yang kurang memuaskan. Meski harus menghabiskan waktu yang panjang, Suju menyeleseikan semua dengan cukup baik.

.

.

Ryeowook mendekati televisi saat dia akan memutar video melalui DVD. Jika sedang tak banyak jadwal yang harus dikerjakan biasanya member Super Junior menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan menonton Film melalui DVD atau hanya sekedar hangout bersama.

Tanpa menimbulkan banyak keributan Yesung masuk kedalam dorm dan duduk disofa yang beberapa saat yang lalu menjadi tempat duduk Wookie. Yesung tersenyum menatap Wookie yang masih sibuk menyalakan DVD.

Setelah Film yang diputar menyala Wookie kembali ketempat duduknya tanpa melihatnya lebih dulu.

"Omona...!" Teriak Wookie nyaris kembali berdiri saat merasa sesuatu berada dibelakangnya.

"Eitss... mau kemana...?" Yesung kembali menarik tubuh Wookie terjatuh diatas pangkuannya.

"Hyungie... kau ini kebiasaan,, kenapa selalu membuatku kaget... eoh...?" Hardik Wookie memukul paha Yesung yang hanya terkikik.

"Kau juga kebiasaan... kenapa tak melihat-lihat saat akan duduk...? beruntung aku yang duduk disini... bagaimana jika namja lain...? hmm...?" dekapan mesra dan kecupan lembut dileher Wookie membuat Wookie terdiam.

"Jika namja lain tak mungkin melakukannya hyungie..." Wookie tersenyum menyandarkan tubuhnya dalan dekapan Yesung

"Mereka masih terlalu sayang pada nyawa mereka,, jadi tak akan ada yang berani mendekatiku... apalagi melakukan ini padaku..." Wookie tersenyum saat Yesung kembali mengecup lembut lehernya.

"sudah seharusnya seperti itu..." Yesung mengangkat sudut bibirnya lalu mendekap tubuh Wookie seerat yang dia bisa.

" Kami pulang..."

Eunhyuk, Kangin, Sungmin dan Shindong masuk keruang tengah dan segera bergabung bersama Yesung dan Wookie.

"Kelihatannya kedatangan kami mengganggu..." Shindong tersenyum menatap kearah Yesung dan Wookie.

"Anniya Dong... kurasa kita justru menyelamatkan Wookie..." Seru Kangin mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Shindong...

"Maksudmu...?" Yesung menepuk bahu Kangin yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"jika kami tak segera datang, aku yakin kalian akan berakhir di dalam sana..." Kangin menaikan alisnya menatap Yesung dan Wookie sembari menunjuk kamar Wookie.

"atau lebih parahnya... kau bisa membuat Wookie tak bisa berjalan seperti minggu lalu saat ulang tahunnya..." Timpal Shindong menunjuk Wookie.

'BLUSSHHH'

Mendengar perkataan Kangin, wajah Wookie seketika merona. Meski bukan yang pertama mereka menggodanya seperti itu tapi sungguh Wookie akan menjadi sangat malu jika seseorang membicarakan hubungannya dengan Yesung.

"Haishh hyung berhenti bicara seperti itu..." Rengek Wookie dengan wajah memerah.

"Aigoo... kenapa cuaca begitu panas..." Keluh Sungmin membuka bajunya dan melemparnya disofa begitu saja.

"waahh..." Mata Wookie membulat melihat Sungmin membuka baju yang dipakainya.

"Wae...?" Sungmin menoleh menatap Wookie dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Aigoo hyung, kau keren sekali..." kata Wookie penuh kekaguman membuat Yesung mengangkat alisnya.

"haa...? jjinja...?"

"Hmm... Ne, kau sangat keren sekali... meskipun tubuhmu tidak sixpack seperti Siwon hyung tapi kau sungguh keren..." Puji Wookie membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aishhh... chagiya, kenapa kau selalu saja memuji Sungmin seperti itu...?" Protes Yesung pada Wookie.

"Hyung, aku hanya menilai secara objective... Sungmin hyung memang terlihat keren, apalagi dengan rambut blondenya..." Kata Wookie lagi-lagi beradu argumen dengan Yesung.

"Wookie... kurasa kau terobsessi dengan rambut blonde..." ujar Shindong membuat Wookie menatapnya.

"dulu, saat KRY konser di nanjing, kau bahkan menggunakan wig blonde supaya terlihat seperti Eunhyuk yang saat itu mewarnai rambutnya menjadi blonde..." Kata Shindong mengingat konser KRY tahun lalu.

"anniya... hanya saja, mereka terlihat tampan dengan rambut blonde mereka hyung..." Gumam Wookie yang masih saja menatap Sungmin penuh kekaguman. "kalian sungguh Terlihat keren dengan rambut blonde... membuatku iri..." Wookie menunjuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu, aku tidak keren...?" interupsi Yesung membuat Wookie menoleh.

"aku tak bilang begitu chagiya... hanya saja aku sungguh iri pada Sungmin hyung... dia tampan..." Wookie membelai pipi Yesung yang sudah mulai melipat wajahnya karena lagi-lagi sang kekasih memuji Sungmin.

"tetap saja kau tak bilang kalau aku ini keren..." dengus Yesung membuat semua tersenyum. Sungguh pecemburu berat kekasih Wookie itu.

.

.

.

"kita sungguh tanpa Siwon...?" Tanya Donghae pada sang manager.

Setelah sukses dengan single terbaru mereka Sexy, Free, & Single dan bahkan meraih triple crown di Mnet Mcount down. Kini Super Junior tengah bersiap untuk syuting single terbaru dari album repackage mereka SPY. Tapi terasa kurang lengkap karena Siwon tak bisa bergabung dalam MV, Jadwalnya yang begitu padat membuat Siwon harus kehilangan sebagian moment dalam MV terbaru mereka.

"Hanya di Dance versionnya saja... dia tetap akan ikut dalam SPY MV..." jelas sang manager membuat Donghae mengangguk paham.

"hahahahaa..."

Terdengar tawa membahana dari sudut set pembuatan MV. Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Shindong menatap satu sama lain dan tertawa.

"Aigoo hyung, wajahmu terlihat konyol dengan tatanan rambut kuno itu..." Kyuhyun menyentuh rambut klimis sang leader dan terus tertawa.

"setidaknya ada yang konyol selain aku... Lihatlah Wookie !" Leeteuk menepuk pundak Wookie didepannya.

"kalian berdua sungguh kuno... " Shindong ikut tertawa sambil memukulkan senjata laras panjang yang akan digunakan sebagai property kelengan Wookie.

"Lihat kemari..." Yesung meraih bahu Wookie dan membalikan badan kekasinya itu.

"Aku terlihat konyol...?" Tanya Wookie penasaran pada Yesung.

"Ne... sangat konyol..." Yesung terkikik dan membelai rambut Wookie.

"ahhh..." Keluh Wookie sedih mendengar jawaban sang kekasih.

"Ugly hair..." Yesung menatap Wookie masih dengan senyum dibibirnya "with pretty face, prettiest face i ever seen..." gumam Yesung.

"Jjinja...?" Wookie melingkarkan lenganya ketubuh Yesung dan memeluk sang kekasih.

"Ne... tak peduli seperti apa tatanan rambutmu, kau tetap cantik dan manis dimataku..." Yesung mengangkat sedikit tubuh Wookie dan diputar perlahan membuat Wookie tertawa.

"Terkadang aku ingin melihat mereka bertengkar..." kata Kyuhyun melihat Yesung dan Wookie. "Mereka sungguh membuatku iri... bekerja selalu bersama sang kekasih..." Gumam Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana penampilanku...?" Teriak Sungmin sambil berjalan menghampiri rekan-rekannya.

"Sungmin-ah... kau sangat keren.." puji Leeteuk memutar tubuh Sungmin perlahan.

"Sungmin hyung..." melihat Sungmin berada disana Wookie melepaskan pelukannya dengan Yesung.

"waoooww... hyung kau tampan sekali... sangat tampan... " seru Wookie bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"benarkah wookie...? bagaimana jika dengan pistol ini...?" Sungmin meraih pistol mainan dari dalam jasnya dan bergaya layaknya james bond.

"Aigoo hyung kau membuatku iri... bahkan kau terlihat keren hanya dengan t-shirt pink mu, apalagi jika kau memakai tuxedo seperti ini..." Wookie menyentuh outfit yang dikenakan Sungmin dengan nada iri.

"Gwenchana... kau juga tampan..." Sungmin merangkul bahu Wookie dan menepuknya pelan.

"jangan berdusta hyung... Teukie hyung dan yang lain mengatakan aku terlihat konyol..." dengus Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Percaya saja padaku, jangan pada mereka... kau terlihat hebat Wookie..." hibur Sungmin.

"Chagiya aku tak bilang kau konyol... " kata Yesung membuat Wookie dan yang lain menatapnya.

"kau mengatakannya hyungie..." bantah Wookie.

"Anniya... kau sama sekali tak konyol Wookie... kau tampan dengan dandananmu itu..." Kata Sungmin membuat Wookie tersenyum.

"yah, dan kurasa kaulah yang tertampan hyung... Sungguh kau terlihat sangat keren... " Wookie menepuk pundak Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"kau selalu mengatakannya Chagiya..." kata Yesung terdengar sinis.

"itu karena Sungmin hyung memang sangat tampan dan keren..." Wookie menatap sang kekasih.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Sungmin mengubah rambutnya menjadi blonde, dan selama itu juga Wookie selalu menatapnya dan memujinya penuh kekaguman. Hal itu membuat Yesung merasa cemburu. Yesung tak mengerti kenapa Wookie begitu kagum pada Sungmin hanya karena Sungmin mengubah gaya rambutnya menjadi blonde. Bahkan disaat Yesung dan Wookie mengobrol tak jarang Wookie selalu membawa nama Sungmin dan memujinya penuh semangat.

"Ready...ready...ready..." Suara teriakan dari director membuat semua member suju bersiap-siap di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"okay... ready...? action !"

.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah tertidur saat seorang namja masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namja tampan dengan rambut blonde berjalan pelan kesisi ranjang Wookie sepelan mungkin berharap tak membangunkan Wookie. Dia tersenyum saat melihat betapa lelapnya sang dongsaeng tertidur.

"Kau sungguh Manis wookie..." gumam sang namja membelai surai coklat madu Wookie yang menutupi keningnya.

"Apa karena itu aku jatuh cinta padamu...? apa karena itu aku merasa tak rela jika kau bersama dengan yang lain...?"

Sang namja tersenyum tulus meski Wookie tak melihatnya. Dibelainya rambut Wookie dengan lembut berharap tak mengganggu tidur Wookie. Seakan mengikuti insting, tanganya turun membelai wajah Wookie.

"Halus... " gumamnya masih dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Sentuhan diwajah Wookie, membuat Wookie sedikit menggeliat terganggu. Sang namja hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali diusapnya wajah Wookie. Dan gerakannya terhenti tepat saat jarinya menyentuh bibir Wookie.

"Pasti akan terasa manis..." Katanya menundukan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Wookie.

~Chu~

Satu kecupan lembut diterima Wookie, membuat Wookie kembali bergerak merasa terganggu. Bukannya berhenti mengecup bibir Wookie, Dia justru semakin menekan bibirnya diatas bibir Wookie. Merasa jika bibirnya tersentuh sesuatu, Wookie membalas kecupan sang namja. Meski dalam keadaan terpejam Wookie membalas ciuman asing dibibirnya.

"hmmpp..." Wookie membuka matanya saat merasa dia membutuhkan udara.

Dengan mata masih mengantuk Wookie berusaha membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dihadapannya terlihat seorang namja yang masih mengecup bibirnya. Entah karena effect dia masih mengantuk atau karena dia sangat menyukai warna dan gaya rambut ini. Wookie seperti melihat seorang namja dengan rambut Blonde didepannya dan berciuman dengannya.

Jjangkaman !

Namja...?

Tampan...? mungkin.

Blonde...?

Bukankah hanya ada 1 orang dengan model rambut seperti itu diantara member saat ini...? dulu mungkin ada 3 orang dengan rambut blonde mereka, Leeteuk, Shindong dan Sungmin. Tapi setelah beberapa minggu rilis album Leeteuk dan Shindong langsung mengubah warna rambut mereka lagi. Jika begitu namja yang sedang menciumnya ...? tak salah lagi, Lee Sungmin !

"Pergi...!" Seketika Wookie mendorong Tubuh namja dihadapanya dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

'PLAKKKK'

1 tamparan keras dilayangkan Wookie diwajah sang namja yang kini terdorong menjauh dari Wookie. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Wookie saat ini, dia mencoba menajamkan pandangannya menatap sang namja yang terduduk diatas lantai kamarnya yang tidak begitu terang, karena Wookie hanya menyalakan lampu dimejanya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan padaku...?" Ryeowook membentak namja yang masih terduduk didekat ranjangnya.

"Woo..."

"Hyung... apa yang kau pikirkan hah...? apa yang kau lakukan...? kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku...?" Bentak Wookie bahkan sebelum sang namja mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau tau aku sudah punya kekasih... apa yang kau lakukan...? " kembali bentakan nyaring terlontar dari bibir Wookie.

'_wookie... waeyo...? kenapa dia begitu marah...?'_

Sang namja hanya bisa menatap Wookie dalam diam. Wookie sungguh terlihat begitu marah. Entah kenapa Wookie bisa begitu marah padanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Wookie...?

"Woo..."

"Cukup hyung... aku benci padamu...!" Hardik Wookie keras.

"Mwoya...?" kaget sang namja kini berusaha berdiri. "Wook..."

'PLAAAKKKK'

Pukulan lebih keras kini diterima sang namja saat dia berusaha meraih lengan Wookie yang masih terduduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Sungmin hyung cukup ! apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku...? kenapa kau menciumku...?"

"Wookie..." Sang namja beranjak dan meraih lengan Wookie.

"Shiero... lepaskan aku hyung... lepaskan aku..." Wookie mencoba berontak panik saat sang namja merangkulnya.

"Wookie... dengarkan aku... dengarkan suaraku... !" hardik sang namja "Chagiya ini aku...!"

'TEK'

Wookie menatap tajam namja didepannya ketika sang namja menyalakan lampu kamar Wookie. Seketika Wookie terdiam seakan lupa pada amarahnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Chagiya... ini aku Yesung..." Yesung menyentuh bahu Wookie yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Hyu...hyungie..." Wookie menangkup kedua pipi yesung dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ne... ini kekasihmu... kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu...?" Yesung membelai rambut Wookie menenangkan.

"Hyungie... kau... kau apakan rambutmu...?" tatapan Wookie beralih pada rambut sang kekasih. 3 hari yang lalu rambut Yesung masih berwarna kemerahan. Dan sekarang rambutnya terlihat...

"Kau mengira aku Sungmin karena aku mengecat rambutku menjadi blonde...?" Yesung mengangkat dagunya kearah Wookie.

"Aiigooo... Hyungie, kau menakutiku, aku sungguh berfikir jika kau itu Sungmin Hyung..." Masih dengan tatapan tak percaya Wookie mengusap rambut Yesung yang kini menjadi blonde.

"Dia tidak akan berani melakukannya chagiya... tak akan ada yang bisa menyentuh bibirmu kecuali aku..." Yesung tersenyum dan mengusap bibir Wookie dengan ibu jarinya.

"kau mengubah konsep penampilanmu di album baru kita...? hmm...?" Tanya Wookie penasaran.

"Anniya..." Yesung menggeleng pasti.

"Lalu...?"

"Apakah aku lebih keren dan tampan daripada Sungmin...?" Tanya Yesung memasang pose wajah didepan Wookie.

"huuh...?" Wookie menautkan alisnya menatap Yesung "Jangan bilang kau melakukanya karena..."

"Aku cemburu pada Sungmin... !" Yesung memotong kata-kata Wookie dengan cepat.

"Wae...? aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya..."

"Ne... tapi sejak Sungmin mengubah rambutnya menjadi blonde kau begitu terlihat tergila-gila padanya... mengatakan jika Sungmin sangat tampan sepanjang waktu... selalu dengan semangat kau memujinya... kau selalu memperhatikanya..." Kata Yesung dengan bibir dimaju-majukan membuat Wookie terkekeh.

"Aiigoo...jadi kau mengubah gaya rambutmu karena aku...?" Wookie membelai pipi Yesung dengan lembut.

"Nde... aku tak mau ada hal atau orang lain yang menarik perhatianmu... mengalihkannya dariku, mencurinya dariku... aku tak akan pernah mau..." Jawab Yesung dengan tegas. "i change my hair because of you..."

Wookie mengulas senyum manisnya, mungkin dia bisa mengatakan jika dirinya beruntung. Mendapatkan Yesung sebagai kekasihnya, padahal diluar sana jutaan orang berharap ada diposisinya saat ini. Menjadi kekasih Yesung. Yesung begitu tulus dan sungguh mencintainya. Hanya saja terkadang sikap Yesung cenderung konyol dan sedikit kekanakan.

"Chagiya..." Wookie menatap Yesung dan tersenyum "Taukah mengapa aku mencintaimu...?"

"..."

"itu karena kau menjadi dirimu sendiri... kau mencintaiku dengan caramu sendiri... kau menjagaku juga dengan caramu sendiri... itu sebabnya aku tak bisa melepaskanmu..tak bisa melepaskan seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan cara mereka sendiri..." Wookie tersenyum, kini tanganya terulur mengusap rambut Yesung.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini... mengubah gaya rambut hanya karena kau cemburu... sudah tak percayakah lagi padaku...?"

"Anniya... aku percaya padamu chagiya... " jawab Yesung buru-buru. "Entahlah, aku hanya tak suka saat kau memuji Sungmin, memperhatikannya, menatapnya... aku sungguh tak rela dia mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku... "

"Hyungie...hyungie... kau sudah tau sejak awal jika tak akan ada orang lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darimu... sejak dulu perhatianku hanya untuk seorang Kim Jong Woon... selamanya akan tetap untuk Kim Jong Woon..."

"apakah salah jika aku takut kehilangan kekasihku...? eoh..?" Yesung meraih pinggang Wookie dan didekapnya.

"tak ada yang salah dengan itu... hanya saja, tetaplah jadi Yesung yang kukenal selama ini... kau tak perlu khawatir... bahkan ketika aku menatap orang lain, kau selalu terlihat dimataku hyungie..." Wookie mencium pipi Yesung lalu tersenyum.

"apakah aku keren dengan rambut blonde ini chagiya...?" Tanya Yesung terkekeh. Sungguh terkadang sikapnya seperti anak-anak.

"Ne... bukan hanya keren, kau juga tampan... sangat tampan..." Kata Wookie penuh kesungguhan.

"mulai sekarang kau punya aku dengan rambut blonde... jadi berhenti memperhatikan Sungmin seperti yang biasa kau lakukan.." Titah Yesung pada Wookie membuat wookie tertawa mendengarnya.

"jadi sungguh mengubah warna rambut karena aku...? hmm...?" Tanya Wookie menggoda Yesung

"apa menurutmu aku punya alasan yang lain selain itu...?"

"Anniya... kau selalu saja menjadikan dirimu menjadi seperti orang yang kupandang dengan kagum... kau pergi ke gym beberapa kali saat aku bilang tubuh Siwon hyung sangat keren... Kau bermain biola saat aku mengatakan Henry adalah pemain biola terhebat yang kutau... dan sekarang, kau membuat rambutmu jadi blonde karena aku selalu memuji Sungmin hyung..." Wookie tersenyum pada Yesung, Sungguh kekasihnya melakukan apapun demi dirinya meski itu konyol.

"Sudah kukatakan... aku tak mau perhatian dan kekagumanmu teralihkan pada orang lain..." Jawab Yesung lembut tapi terdengar tegas.

"Sungguh egois..."

"Seperti itulah aku..." Yesung mendekatkan diri pada Wookie diatas ranjangnya. "Jika menyangkut dirimu, aku akan menjadi orang yang egois... karena aku tak akan pernah mau membagi Perhatian dan Cintamu dengan siapapun..."

"Ne... kau memang seperti itu..."

"bagus jika kau mengerti..." Yesung tersenyum simpul menatap Wookie.

"omona...!" Wookie tersentak saat Yesung mendorongnya kebelakang. "Hyungiee..."

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena menamparku..." Yesung menyeringai membuat Wookie menautkan alisnya.

"Aigooo... aku seperti 'melakukannya' dengan Sungmin hyung..."Wookie terkekeh merangkul leher Yesung dan mengusap rambut blonde sang kekasih.

"meski secara visual aku seperti Sungmin, tapi aku jamin rasanya tetap Yesung... seperti yang biasa kau rasakan..." kembali Yesung menyeringai menatap wajah Wookie yang kini merona..

**END**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : **_ini buat yang kemarin minta di buatin ff... tapi sorry, berhubung otak gege udah kayak jalanan di jakarta, macet, padet, dan terhambat. Jadinya Cuma story yang kacau kayak gini.  
miandhe..._** *BOW***


End file.
